


peppermint

by kngysng



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kngysng/pseuds/kngysng
Summary: It's been an experience, sharing a room with Mingi, but a good one. A very good one.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 109





	peppermint

The entire frame of the bunk bed is shaking. Yeosang lays there and tries to ignore it, trying his best to watch a movie on his phone, but he can barely focus.

Mingi screams, again, loud and full of energy and enthusiasm, like a child hyped up on a bunch of sugar. He laughs, also loud and boisterous and full of indescribable joy. That's how he explains these moments later, whenever Yeosang asks. _I can't describe it. I just feel so excited for no reason._

For Yeosang, it took a lot of getting used to when he first met Mingi, how his excitement would overtake his entire body, causing him to flail and shout and run around. He thought of it as overwhelming. Confusing. A bit frightening too, the way Mingi would act completely unhinged.

_That's just how he gets_. Yunho had laughed when Yeosang asked about it, wondering if anyone else found the episodes as perplexing as he did. 

Mingi jumps up out the bottom bunk, his head hitting the frame with a loud _tink_. "Oww," he exclaims, grabbing a fistful of hair, but he's still laughing. 

Yeosang finally abandons the movie, pulling his earbuds out. He can't help but smile. He's not annoyed, not anymore, too endeared by Mingi. 

"We're roommates!" Mingi says, grabbing Yeosang's hand and giving it a shake. He's almost tall enough to be at eye level with the top bunk, which is wild to a small boy like Yeosang.

"Is that why you're so happy?" Yeosang asks, amused. They've been roommates for two weeks already. 

It's been an experience, sharing a room with Mingi, but a good one. A very good one.

Mingi responds by shrugging, and then he's climbing the ladder to the top bunk. In a fit of giggles, he collapses on top of Yeosang, knocking the breath out of him. He laughs against Yeosang's neck, seemingly unaware that he's suffocating the smaller boy.

"Mingi!" Yeosang tries to scold, but he's laughing as well. Mingi's joy is contagious. That, and his breath is tickling the sensitive skin of Yeosang's neck.

Mingi presses a kiss right underneath his ear. Yeosang inhales sharply at how unexpected it is. He doesn't dislike it though. He could never dislike any of the kisses Mingi gives him.

"Kiss me back," Mingi demands, and Yeosang has to laugh at how upfront he is. He returns the kiss though, meeting Mingi's lips with his own. They taste like the peppermint chapstick Mingi is always using. It's a taste Yeosang has gotten very used to. He likes it.

"Do you enjoy being roommates?" Mingi asks. He snuggles his face into Yeosang's neck, still letting out breathy little giggles, and Yeosang feels a sudden wave of affection come over him. He could listen to Mingi's joy all day, everyday.

"I do," he answers Mingi's question. "Very much."

**Author's Note:**

> ik minsang aren't roommates but that doesn't mean i can't write fic and dream
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
